Not a Day Goes By
by loulou11288
Summary: Jake writes Bella a letter, years after she is changed and has moved to Alaska, to explain what she has meant to him. First Songfic. Written to the song Not a Day Goes By


**Not a Day Goes By**

**Jake writes Bella a letter, years after she is changed and has moved to Alaska, to explain what she has meant to him. I do not nor will I ever own the wonderful work of Stephenie Meyer. The song is Not a Day Goes By sung by Lonestar.**

My Dearest Bella,

I know it's been so long since we last talked. Too long in fact. I just had to find some way to talk to you and I knew that it would hurt too much to hear your voice. I just had to tell that I think about you all the time, even after all this time. I thought it was time you knew that no matter what happened in the past or what will happen, you will always be with me and that I will always think of you when things go wrong and I need something to get me through.

_Got a picture of you I carry in my heart  
Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark  
Got a memory of you I carry in my soul  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold  
If you asked me how I'm doin' I'd say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind_

I think of all the great times we had. Like when you first brought the bikes over, you looked so beautiful. I couldn't believe you actually wanted to spend time with me. Or when we met at the beach after you figured out what I was, but you said it didn't matter because I was still the same. You have no idea the affect you still have on me. __

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me its true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

It's funny to think that even after all this time, I still think there will come a day when you'll show up at my door and tell me it was all a huge mistake. That even though you love him, you love me more. I know I'm just lying to myself and I seriously hope you're happy, but hey a guy can dream. You just don't know how much I wish it was me you married and that you were still here and that we had a family. I'm still waiting in the wings and should anything happen, I will be here. __

I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night  
Thinkin' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right  
And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark  
Wishin' you were next to me, your head against my heart  
If you asked me how I'm doin' I'd say just fine  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind

You remember when you told me before you left that when we kissed, you could see your whole future with me laid out and that you wanted it. Well, I never told you that I could see it too. I saw it the first time we met. Right then I knew I wanted to be with you and I wanted to grow old with you. You were the only one for me before I became a werewolf and that never changed. __

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me its true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days  
Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way

You remember how we talked about imprinting and how it happens…I've been dying to tell you since I changed that I actually did imprint. Awhile ago in fact, but the thing is I knew that no matter what I did it wouldn't make any difference…It was you…but I couldn't tell you. I knew the first time I saw you after I changed.

I wish I could have told you, but I didn't want you to choose me because you felt guilty and near the end, I wasn't sure you would even believe me. I wish you had chosen me…you have no idea…but I know now that you didn't need me for that. You need me to be a friend to you and to support you. I will do that until the day I die. __

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me its true  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by

I'm sorry to be doing this to you after all this time. I just knew it was time for me to tell you how I feel. I have felt this way for so long and I will always love you. You are my everything and I will gladly wait a thousand years if it means that you could be mine forever. Until that time, I will remember all of the wonderful times we had. You will always be with me and there won't be a day that goes by that something won't remind me of you. You are always with me and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I love you and will always be waiting,

Jake

**I hope you guys like this. It's funny I was just listening to the radio and this song came on. It reminded me of Jake right away and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Which is really bad since I have finals this coming week and I need to study… Anyway, I haven't seen anything written with this song and I hope I didn't copy anyone else's idea. If I did, I'm sorry and I didn't realize there was another story out there with the same idea. Thanks to all who read **

**and please review. This is my first songfic and I would love to know what I could improve on or what you guys liked (if anything). Please tell me what you think. I will accept flames. Although, I'm not that crazy about them.**

**Thanks,**

**Ondra**


End file.
